


Kpop idol poems x reader

by CarlaJoonJae



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, LittlebitOfAngst, Poems, Scenarios, bts - Freeform, idol, idol/you, kpop, wanna one - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaJoonJae/pseuds/CarlaJoonJae
Summary: Just some poems that I'll make and share on here. Hope you guys enjoy! (x reader)





	Kpop idol poems x reader

You were my haven  
No; you are my haven  
Lonely nights spent in the corner of my bed  
You were there  
All of my secrets and worries and insecurities  
I confessed all of them  
To you

All of the times I heard the fighting outside of my room  
You would drain it all out  
The silkiness of your voice like a blanket  
Covered me in an aura of comfort  
You had saved me  
Saved me from the malice of the real world  
Took me to the sky  
And taught me to fly

I was thankful  
Thankful for all those times  
Thankful for you  
You, who was my salvation  
My escape  
My euphoria  
But you were never quite at my grasp

Fingertips of the wind  
I was just another one  
Another voice  
Another soul  
The day when I finally found you  
You smiled at her  
And her  
And him  
And her  
And you smiled at me  
To me, the smile that could save my life  
To you, just another one to give

If only you’d known  
If only you’d known, all the times you were the one who kept me grounded  
You were the one who made me smile  
Laugh  
Live  
You were my oasis  
But I guess I was just another schedule stop for you *

 

너 내 영감이야

~~

* credit for https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it and honestly even though I wrote this in a very angsty way, I'm still very thankful for all of my favorite kpop idols. Even though I; just another fan, I still love them very much. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
